


Colores

by Nathy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: [Lotura Week 2018] Las marcas en sus cuerpos transmitían tantos sentimientos extraños y la sensación solo era comparable a lo extenso del universo, tan maravilloso y temible, tan lleno de colores.





	Colores

** Lotura Wek 2018 **

**Día 1; 24 de junio** : ~~Reunión y despedida / Compromiso~~ / Soulmate ( _Tatto_ ) AU

 **Colores**.

Ahí en medio de la sala, cuando todos descansaban y solo el enorme espacio exterior se extendía frente a la ventana principal, la princesa de un planeta extinto hace tanto tiempo, observaba las estrellas y los colores que solo el espacio podía ofrecerle.

A su lado, un mestizo, hijo de un emperador, heredero de un imperio que se hacía más fuerte y cruel a partes iguales, observaba el reflejo de la princesa en la ventana, mezclándose con los bellos colores de la galaxia.

Los intensos brillos que desprendían las marcas en sus brazos les tenían en una incómoda situación. Lo habían descubierto hace tan solo unos minutos, no se lo dijeron a nadie, no entendían del todo la situación, sin embargo, ahí estaban, mirando los colores de la galaxia tratando de ignorar los colores de sus marcas.

— ­­­­­­­­­Princesa Allura…

— Las viste ¿No, Príncipe Lotor?

Lotor guardó silencio, llevando una de sus manos hacia su brazo derecho, podía sentir las marcas que lo conectaban con ella.

— Sí, más bien, lo sentí, lo siento ahora mismo y es más fuerte estando a tu lado — Apretó su agarre sobre su brazo y no quitó la mirada del reflejo de la ventana.

— También lo siento, es intenso y da… miedo — Se sinceró, desvió la mirada de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

En su mente apareció su brazo desnudo, con un tatuaje desconocido, marcas en un tono blanco, muy cercano al celeste, con un poderoso brillo.

Se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió la mano de Lotor sobre la suya con la mayor de las delicadezas, como si fuese de porcelana, un tacto tímido pero no inseguro, solo estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar.

— Lo sé. No entiendo qué es pero, estas marcas, nos unen de alguna manera — Le habló con calma, y apretó el agarre sobre su mano, recibiendo uno de igual fuerza junto a la mirada llena de esperanza de la princesa. — ¿No lo sientes?

— Lo hago — Allura soltó el agarre de la mano de Lotor y puso su palma en su brazo derecho, sintiendo lo que sea que le transmitía su propia marca en la ajena, ya no se sentía atemorizada, en un principio tampoco era miedo, sólo incertidumbre.

Ahora, al ver como a través de la tela y armadura del Príncipe Lotor el brillo de la marca lo atravesaba sin esfuerzo ella no pudo evitar sonreír encantada. Y su propia marca, producto de esto sobrepasó sus propias telas para iluminar la sala donde estaban.

Lotor sonrió junto a ella, las marcas se sentían cálidas, y el agradable sentimiento de que ya no deberían caminar solos en el sendero cargando la imagen de sus padres tratando de traer la paz al universo les llenó el pecho de júbilo.

— Ya lo siento, estamos conectados, Lotor.

**Author's Note:**

> Relato hecho para el Lotura week 2018, aun no sé si podre aportar para los siguientes días pero por ahora les dejo esto :'D


End file.
